El hijo de la tormenta
by ZackGyoko
Summary: Este es el comienzo de una historia, la historia de un chico, hijo de Cimpolia, el cual es afectado por una terrible tragedia


El hijo de la tormenta

 _Disclaimer el universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes son de Rick Riordan, y este fic participa en el reto "Este soy Yo" del foro Monte Olimpo_

Iba a ser un día especial

Eso lo sabía

Lo que no sabía era lo que realmente iba a pasar

Era un cálido día de verano, marzo, mi cumpleaños, ya tenía quince años, era una fecha importante, así que mi familia había decidido darme una gran sorpresa, festejarlo en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el puerto a cinco cuadras de mi casa.

Todos estaban ahí, mi tío John, mi tía Celina, mis pequeñas primas gemelas, Sophie y Carrie, ambas de cinco. Mi primo Carl, de veinte, y mi prima de también quince, Sally.

Ayer había pasado todo el día con mis mejores amigos, Hannah y Simon, enserio lo habíamos pasado bomba, de hecho, prendimos fuego un par de cosas y explotamos otras más, sin dudas me encantaba hacer esas cosas.

El día era simplemente perfecto, el sol estaba alto, pero no había tanto calor, apenas unas nubes y una suave brisa, habíamos decidido hacer un picnic.

-Sí que hace calor-dijo Sally, claro que siempre lo hacía, era demasiado sensible al calor, y al frio, pero no a la humedad, por suerte.

-Siempre dices eso primita-le respondí mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Cierto cierto!-dijeron las gemelas al unísono, solían hacerlo, era muy tierno, como un oso de peluche cubierto de brillitos.

-Vamos, ya abre mi regalo chico-dijo Carl con una gran sonrisa-apuesto que no podrás adivinar que es.

-Mmm, tal vez sea otro bloc de dibujo y más repuestos de portaminas?-SIEMPRE me regalaba eso

-Bueno Sherlock, me atrapaste, además, te regalaría otra cosa si no usaras tantos.

-A propósito, el regalo de este año es de toda nuestra familia-dijo el tío, tendiéndome su regalo, que venía con un par de tarjetas con mucha brillantina, las chicas.

Cuando lo abrí me quede boquiabierto, era una navaja suiza, la que venía viendo desde hace ya tiempo.

-Gracias chicos! Y supongo que el que tiene forma de libro es tuyo tía

-Obviamente! A este paso te podrás poner una biblioteca muy pronto, con lo que lees debes de tener como doscientos libros

Cuando lo abrí vi el último libro de la saga que estaba siguiendo.

-Gracias tía! Bien bien, ahora toca el de mi querida primita, espero que no sea un libro de malos chistes, de vuelta, ya tengo cinco diferentes.

-Antes abre el de tu madre, ella te lo trajo especialmente-dijo papa, cuando lo abrí vi un amuleto, muy bonito, era la pieza restante del que me había mandado hacia tres años, cuando me dijo que yo era un semidiós y ella era Cimpolia, tiempo atrás había pasado eso.

-Es genial, y prima, espero que tampoco sea un libro de estética, o de citas

Ella se rio un poco

-Solo ábrelo primito, esta vez te voy a sorprender-dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-Veamos… No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma, lo… Encontraste?

En mis manos ahora tenía un viejo libro de fotos, era de la una prima que había querido mucho, hasta que murió en un accidente viajando, tarde mucho en superarlo.

-Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas gracias-estaba llorando, y mis manos temblaban- este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos!

Pero estaba equivocado

-Pero que bonita fiesta!-llego un hombre de mediana edad, campera de cuero, pantalones negros y anteojos negros, pelo negro con corte militar, botas altas, uno de los que mi madre me había dicho que me cuidara, Ares, el dios de la guerra.

-Qué haces aquí Ares-me levante a afrontarlo "sereno Zack" me dije a mi mismo "no te dejes llevar por su aura"

-Oh solamente cumpliendo un pequeño encargo, ya sabes, me lo dio Zeus y tal, bueno, solo digamos que no conviene que ciertos dioses tengan hijos, tienen demasiado potencial, y podrían superar a los de los tres grandes blah, blah, blah, ahora lo interesante está en esto, tú y tu madre están en la lista, pero sería un estúpido si desaprovechara esta oportunidad, creo que me divertiré bastante, hace mucho que no me dejan herir a ningún mortal…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-me estaba enojando, mucho- no tocaras a mi familia!

Grite mientras mi poder se desencadenaba, una gran, gran tormenta, vi como el desaparecía en el aire, menudo cobarde, entonces me desmaye

Noticia de última hora, tormenta en el muelle, se encuentra solo un superviviente, un chico de quince años, se estima que la tormenta destruyo cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Es impresionante la cantidad de dracmas que se perdieron por tormentas marinas, eso me ahorraba un poco de papeleo, claro está.

Toda su familia… Pobre chico, aunque por suerte pueden entrar, Cimpolia pago su entrada, no entiendo como los dioses pueden hacer algo tan atroz, eso aun siendo uno.

Hades, el dios del inframundo, de los muertos y de los tesoros subterráneos, en serio no era un muy buen título.

Lo único que espero es que el chico este bien.


End file.
